


Consume Me

by lilium_elendir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Masturbation, vampire!gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir
Summary: A new man takes residence in Ignis’ apartment complex. Tall, dark, mysterious; the stranger has an overwhelming effect on Ignis.





	Consume Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

The first time Ignis met him, he’d been juggling sacks of groceries while trying to fish the keys from his pants pocket. He’d dropped them of course. He never heard the man enter the lobby. Never saw him from the corner of his eye. But when Ignis had stooped down to pick them up, suddenly the man was there in front of him, the keys held in the palm of his hand. His skin was a rich tan color. Ignis had murmured his thanks as his eyes traveled up. When his eyes met the stranger’s, it was like his breath was stolen from his lungs. 

Devastatingly handsome, the stranger’s eyes were the color of honeyed whiskey. Ignis drank them in, and like a shot swallowed in a single gulp, the man’s gaze set fire to his belly. Dark, thick eyebrows hooded his eyes. A scar ran across his forehead where it bisected another that travelled from his hairline down to the short beard that covered his jaw. Ignis took in all these details in the instant that he couldn’t breathe, and when his eyes fell on the man’s plush lips, Ignis finally remembered to inhale. 

Ignis had murmured his thanks once, then again when the man held the lobby door open for him. Ignis was tall. The man was taller. Much taller. No more so evident than when they shared an elevator. The stranger’s presence loomed in the small space. It made Ignis feel vulnerable and nervous, though the man had been nothing but polite. He’d even introduced himself. Gladiolus. Ignis knew he should trust his instincts, but he discovered he was also drawn to Gladio, and kept sneaking small glances at him.

Gladio had long, thick, dark brown hair. The upper portions were tied back in a neat little bun, presumably to keep his hair from his face. It was such a ruggedly handsome face, that Ignis hadn’t realized he was staring. Or that the elevator had stopped on his floor.

“I think this is your floor,” Gladio smirked, holding the elevator open with his hand. His voice was a warm, rich, rumbling tenor that settled deep in Ignis’ belly. 

“Thank you. Have a good evening,” was all Ignis was able to muster in response, moving carefully on legs that didn’t want to cooperate. 

They seemed to meet like that every evening, no matter what time Ignis was dragging himself home from work. He’d be entering the building, and the handsome man would be leaving. Ignis’ heart thundered every time, and it only seemed to get worse each time they passed each other. It progressed to the point where even his limbs would tremble, and he would have to lean against the elevator wall to keep from collapsing on his way up to his apartment.

The tall, dark stranger, Gladiolus he’d remind himself, started to consume his mind. First Ignis would find himself daydreaming about him at work. Were his lips as soft as they looked? What about his hair? How strong were those muscles, clearly defined beneath his tight shirt?

Ignis went to bed to thoughts of Gladio. He resisted the first few nights, but quickly gave in to desire. Ignis touched himself while he dreamed of how Gladio would feel beside him. On top of him. In him. Sometimes Ignis would wake up in the mornings, still aching for release despite the previous night’s efforts, and he’d bring himself to orgasm again before leaving for work. It was maddening, the effect Gladio had on him. 

It was inevitable that they’d meet on the elevator again. Ignis had been disappointed when he didn’t meet Gladio in the lobby. He thought he was entering the elevator alone, but when he pressed the button for his floor, Gladio was suddenly there with him.

“Fifteen, please,” Gladio directed, and there was no hiding the tremble in Ignis’ fingers as he tapped the button marked ‘XV’. The air in the elevator was oppressive, and the car seemed to ascend at a snail’s pace. Ignis fidgeted with his briefcase, trying to distract himself from the exquisite torture of being trapped in an elevator with the man who made his legs weak.

The lights flickered and Gladio was standing closer to him. Another flicker and he was invading Ignis’ space with his considerable height and bulk. Ignis’ breath caught in his throat, his voice frozen as surely as his body was. A large palm pressed against the wall beside Ignis’ head as Gladio lowered his lips to his ear. 

“I’ve invaded your dreams.” 

Ignis could barely hear Gladio’s words above the hammering of his own heart, his pulse pounding in his ears. The fear in his belly spread to his limbs, paralyzing them. His briefcase clattered to the elevator floor, falling from numb fingers. But behind the fear was something else. The feeling. The need. The reason Gladio’s words chilled him to the bone. The truth. Ignis wanted him. With every fiber of his being, Ignis wanted Gladiolus. A man he knew in name only. 

“I...” Ignis choked out weakly, his voice fading to heaved breaths as his heart raced out of control. Ignis’ eyes grew wide at the hand pressed to his hip and the plush lips at his neck. His mouth fell open, an incoherent plea stuck in his throat.

The lights flickered again and that’s when Gladio bit down, his fangs sinking in with no resistance, tearing a wet gasp from Ignis. Ignis found the strength to claw at the vampire’s jacket, even as his blood flowed from him.

Gladio started moving against Ignis, pressing their bodies together, again and again, even though his lips never strayed from Ignis’ neck. His hands were possessive, touching Ignis everywhere at once.

Ignis’ breath became more ragged, and Gladio could feel his heart slow and his pulse become thready. Gladio pulled away from Ignis and bared his bloody fangs.

“You belong to me now!” He hissed, licking the remnants of blood from his fangs and the corners of his mouth. Ignis had never watched something so erotic, but he was fading fast, fighting to keep his eyelids open.

“Sleep,” Gladio commanded, and Ignis slumped forward, limp in his arms.

The next morning Ignis woke in his bed from the strangest dream, of being attacked on an elevator by a vampire. But it wasn’t fear that he felt, no, it was an insatiable desire. His trembling fingers flitted to the side of his throat, but his skin was intact, if tender. 

Had it all been but a dream?


End file.
